Trouble Maker
by XXBrightRedLipStickXX
Summary: When Kisame is sent out to find his old student Rina, he picks up a tag along. Once back at the Akatsuki Hideout, a whole world of hell, confuzzilation, and trouble breakes loose.


**Disclamer****: I wish I owned the akatsuki, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, i'd be acting them out thank you very much! So sadly I do not own the akatsuki.**

**However, I do own Harana Kyouko and Heiwa Rina. I made them up all on my own! Sooooo, no taking them! **

**H**eiwa Rina put on her usual fake smile as she opened the back door for her crazy best friend Kyouko.

"GOODMORNING, RI-CHAN!" Kyouko yelled her greeting as she stepped inside the large house.

"Hello to you too, Kyou." Rina said taking Kyou's extremely heavy overnight bag from the floor, "But Kyou, you do know its 5 pm, I mean it's already getting dark."

"I know! But I didn't get to tell you it this morning, so I saved it until I could see you, which is now!" Kyouko answered with a cheesy but proud smile.

Rina looked at her for a sec. then rolled her eyes, knowing better than to protest.

On the way up stairs, Kyou never shut up. She kept on rambling about some man she met that said he knew who Rina was. Rina was a little freaked by the info, but refused to let anyone know it. Kyou said that he wanted to meet them later on and Rina, being as stubborn as she was, agreed to go. Kyou was thrilled at her friends answer and they started to get ready instantly.

"Kyou, how did you meet him?" Rina asked.

"Oh! I met him while I was shopping in town and I bumped into him knocking him off balance. It made him mad, and he pulled out his sword, then I realized he was a swords-man like you and I mentioned your name. He was quite excited that I knew you and said that he wanted to meet up with us for dinner tonight." She explained in a fast-paced tone.

Rina was horrified, her jaw almost on the floor.

"W-what did he look like?" she asked trying to keep herself together.

"Well, he was very tall and muscular and he was blue." She said, proud of herself, for remembering what that person looked like.

"Kyou, look at me, what do you mean by 'he was blue'?" Rina asked pulling Kyou by the chin to face her.

"I mean, he was blue, he had blue hair and blue skin, he kind of looked like a shark, if you ask me, I mean, and he had gills and everything." Kyou explained.

Rina looked at her even more afraid now than before.

"G-go get me Aikou!" she said in a timid but stern voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kyou asked confused.

"JUST GO! NOW"! Rina yelled.

Kyou hurried to Rina's closet, grabbed the big black and sliver sword out of its case, and returned with it. Meanwhile, Rina packed up all of Kyou's stuff and most of her own.

"Rina-Chan, where are we going?" Kyouko asked a little afraid of the answer.

"I don't know yet, but somewhere safe." Rina answered as she pulled the two of them out of the house and down a few clear streets. In her rush, Rina didn't notice the large figure at the end of the dark street and ran into him while trying to turn the corner.

"S-sorry sir!" she said frustrated and tried to move around him. But instead, he caught her shoulder, and said,

"Where are you going so late at night, Miss Heiwa-Chan?"

Rina froze in her tracks, clinging onto Kyou's hand, as she realized just whom she had run into.

"Ki-Kisame-sensei?"

"Yes?" he answered as he led the two girls towards the exit of the village.

"Ri-Chan... are you ok?" Kyouko asked, as she was dragged through the surrounding forest. Rina did not answer as Kyou was hopping; but instead, she stared blankly up at the sky and the back of Kisame's head. Finally, after about an hour of walking in silence, Rina spoke up.

"W-why now, Kisame-sensei?"

"It's my mission. I am not taking you by choice. And the only reason the other girl is with us is because leader-sama insisted that I kill off witnesses." He answered coldly.

"You wouldn't!" Rina practically yelled.

"It's not my choice Rina!" He yelled back.

Rina looked away from him, tightening her grip on Kyou's hand.

"You'll have to go through me first." She stated, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, really? This should be fun. How far has my student really come?" he said releasing her hand and shoving them away from him. Kyouko fell over and Rina barely kept her balance as she took her stance, ready for almost everything she knew he could do.

"Let's go already!" Rina yelled.

"So persistent, Rina-Chan, you haven't changed a bit. "He called out as he charged at her, drawing his sword. Kyou tossed up Aikou and Rina drew her from her scabbard, and charged at Kisame. Their swords clashed together, throwing them both back from impact. Kisame smirked.

"I see you're taking good care of Aikou."

"As well as you keep Samaheda." She answered looking at his still half-wrapped sword.

"Sensei, I'm not little anymore, release Katana, and fight fair!" she insisted.

"Rina, we both know very well that you use very little chakra when you fight. Why should I get her dirty if there is no need?" Kisame teased.

"Shut up and fight fair!" She yelled back.

"Now, now Rina-Chan, calm down." Kisame said with a smirk.

He charged suddenly right next to her ear and whispered,

"To bad, I liked your hair long…" Rina turned, just in time to see a chunk of her long strawberry blonde hair fall to the ground. Her face turned red instantly with anger and frustration. She swung Aikou, sending flames soaring past Kisame's head.

"Your aim is off little girl." He teased.

"I wasn't aiming for you…," she said as a tree behind him fell, just missing him by an inch. His eyes grew larger with excitement and blood lust.

"You're dead girly." He stated with a smug grin creeping across his lips.

Rina stepped back towards Kyouko and stated.

"Run."

Kyou took off into the trees and Rina charged at Kisame, then stopped, mid step.

"Where are you Kisame-sensei?" she whispered to herself while kicking the water clone down and out for the count.

"Search, Aikou." She whispered and instantly, Aikou grew about twice its original size, aimed for a tree only 5 feet away from where the clone had just been.

"Found you." She said a little louder as she sliced through the air in front of her, sending fire in Kisame's direction. Kisame emerged from the tree about 3 seconds before the fire reached it and burned it to a crisp.

"Close call, wouldn't you say, hmm Kisa?" she teased back.

"Let's end this," she said as she set down her sword, "they way we used to."

"Yes, lets." Kisame agreed, putting his sword down as well.

They walked towards each other, turned back to back, paced seven steps away then yelled,

"**DRAW!**"

Rina reached for her needles, but they weren't there. Kisa has swiped them before they had started. She looked up at him, finding that he was already about 4 inches away from her.

"It seems I picked up some extra items, when your friend left the scean." He said holding up her bag as well as Kyou's stuff and all of her weapons, except Aikou.

She looked at him for a minuet, and then started to jump for her things. Suddenly she yelled,

"Aikou, Search!"

Aikou extended once again finding Kisame instantly.

Rina punched the clone, grabbed her stuff and back flipped over to Aikou. Nevertheless, just before she reached it, Kisame walked up and caught her in mid air.

"Nice try, but not this time. Little girly, your coming with me." He stated, throwing her over his shoulder and then pulled on a chakra chain that pulled Kyouko out of her hiding place just behind where Kisame had just been in the brush. Rina's eyes widened in realization that she had almost send a thousand degree flames towards her best friend.

"Don't worry about your friend; I've decided to keep her around a little longer."

Rina had had enough by now, she started to hit Kisame's back, as hard as she could, screaming,  
"LET HER GO OR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LOUSY SENSEI! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN! LET HER GO! KILL ME INSTEAD! LET HER GO!" Rina carried on like that for about 3 miles then started to get tired.

"Please Kisame-sensei… let her go. Kiiiiisaaaaameeeeee!" She whined, about ready to pass out on him. Suddenly, Rina noticed how quiet Kyouko had been and looked up to see her cranking away at a foolproof plan, that we both new would work, because Kyouko, the insane genius always knew what to do at just the right time. She looked up at Rina quickly, her eyes flashed, letting her know just play along with whatever happened next. Rina grinned to herself.

About 4 hours passed with only one bathroom break.

"Kisame! I need to go again!" Rina complained.

"Cant you hold it?"

"No! I really, really need to go!" She whined again.

"Alright, Fine, hurry up though, I want to get back a.s.a.p," he said letting her down.

She ran behind a tree and a few seconds later, came back with a smile on her face.

"Better?" Kisame asked.

Rina just nodded then started to walk beside him. He rolled his eyes and took her by the wrist.

"Sensei…, you don't hold my hand anymore."

Kisame acted as if he did not hear her, but he slowly but surly took her hand, caressing it a little.

"Awww, how cute!" Kyouko said with a sarcastic tone.

Kisame reached for the hilt of his sword, but Rina had grabbed hers first and was already pointing it towards Kyou. Kyou gave her a 'wth-get-that-thing-away-from-me!' look, and Rina realized it wasn't a threat.

"Shut up Kyou." Rina warned.

Kyouko nodded and didn't say another word. Kisame didn't reach for Rina's hand again, and she didn't bother with his.

**3 hours later**

"We're here." Kisame said flatly.

"Great, it was a joy to keep you company on your trip, but we should be going now…" Rina said as she kicked Kisame in the chest and took the chain from his hand.

"D you Rina!" he yelled as he caught her shoulder.

"That hurt!" he added as he yanked her back and took the chain in one hand, and her wrist in the other.

"I don't want to hear anther sound out of you." He warned.

He took out two blind folds and placed them over the girls' eyes.

"No peaking." He said handing my hand to Kyou.

She took it willingly and squeezed it a bit.

"Rina," she whispered, "I'm scared."

"Kyouko, if he was going to hurt you, he would have already."

Kyou was silent as they stood there, waiting for kisame to come back, wherever he was.

Just as the thought of Kisame leaving them passed through Rina's mind, a cold hand latched onto her wrist again and pulled her and Kyou apart.

They were indoors now; Rina could feel the air around them had changed. The air outside was bitter and crisp from the fall winds, but, the air around them now was warmer, and softer. Like heat from a heater or a fireplace. It tingled, no burned at her skin. Like the fire was on her, spreading through her arms, onto her fingers and down her body and legs. Not to long after being in the heat, did she realize that the air had changed again. Now, it was colder, almost bone chilling.

"Leader-sama, my mission is complete. And I brought Zetsu a snack." Kisame said in a harsh voice, Rina could almost imagine Kisame's toothy grin when he spoke.

"Yes, I see. Well, deliver your peace offering to Zetsu later; for now, I will keep them here." A dark and skin pealing voice said, it sounded almost distant, even though it was in the same room as the three of them.

"B-but Leader-"Kisame was cut off by the strange voice again,

"I meant what I said, now leave me!" the strange voice bellowed.

Rina felt Kisame's hand drop her wrist and he brushed past her shoulder as he walked out of the room, a heavy door shutting behind him.

"Ah girls, please, come in, take off those blind folds, have a seat." The same man said, but this time, his voice sounded a lot nicer, calmer. Rina took off her blind fold then helped Kyouko with hers. They latched hands and took the two seats in font of the man in the desk that sat in the room about a foot away from them.

"A-are you leader?" Rina asked nervously, facing what looked to be a man covered with shadows.

"I Am, but please, call me Pein." he replied.

"Then can you answer something please?"

"I can." He replied again.

"w-what do you want us for?"

"Well, you see girls; I need the help of a womanly touch around this place to help motivate my boys. Moreover, since Konan is strictly off limits, I thought I would have Kisame seek out a beautiful girl. In addition, it seems that he has chosen the two of you. Now, you can't expect me to just kill off a girl that could help the other. I mean, the housework around here gets a little over whelming for my sister. I think she might enjoy the extra help." He answered fully.

"So…this has nothing to do with our abilities?" Rina asked a little confused.

"Well, yes, it does. You still half to pledge allegiance to me, and in order to prove yourself, you must defeat a current member in battle. Now, I will choose the victim so, be ready for anything. My boys will not go easy on you. Until the battle, you will be training with one of my boys, or with either Konan or me. All I can say is, I hope you sleep well tonight, because training starts in the morning."

In addition to that, he left, leaving Kyouko and Rina to figure things out.

The girls looked at each other then got up, still hand in hand, and went to explore.

First up, the kitchen…

"Na-na-Chan…are you thinking what I'm thinking? Kyou asked as the two of them stood in disgust of how dirty the beyond beautiful kitchen was.

Rina nodded with her jaw practically on the floor.

"You want the honors?" Kyouko asked.

Again, Rina just nodded in response as the girls lifted their jaws off the floor and go to work.

"Toss me a rag Kyou-Chan!" Rina called out from on end of the kitchen as she kicked a full trash bag towards Kyou.

Kyou grabbed a rag, chucked it at Rina then grabbed a hold of yet another full trash bag. They cleaned the kitchen for what seemed like hours before a man with long black hair and coal black eyes walked in. Rina caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, and jumped back startled, slipping on a wet mop. She fell, latching onto Kyouko's arm and brining Kyou down on top of her.

The man's eyes grew wider as he saw the situation.

"W-who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?" the man asked.

Rina pushed the dazed Kyou off her and stood up, brushing herself off.

"I'm Heiwa Rina, and this is Harana Kyouko. Nice to meet you, sir." She said holding out her hand. The man looked at her hand as if it was poisonous then coldly stated, "I'm Uchiha Itachi. You are in _my_ kitchen. Leave it, now."

His eyes turned red and Kyouko, being the bright one, decided to fight back.

"Hey, mister Uchiha dude, we took better care of _this_ kitchen then you did, and we were here first. Why should we leave? Maybe, _you_ should leave." Kyou stated as she picked up the mop and continued to wash the floors with it, leaving Rina dumbfounded and getting a death glare from Itachi. The Uchiha simply walked over to the empty card table in the corner and watched them clean. Rina went back to bleaching the counters, nervously glancing up at Itachi about every 5 seconds. She finally relaxed a little when he started to read a book, and she realized that he was only staring at Kyou's butt. That fact made her a little uneasy, but she ignored it.

Kyou went on to washing dishes and Rina finished the mopping. Suddenly, Kyou screamed and started crying, startling even Itachi. Rina ran over to her to see a knife fall back into the water and blood draining from Kyou's wrist.

"It's ok Kyou, calm down." Rina said in a soothing voice as she whipped the blood from the cut. Kyou started to sniff, drying her tears, when Itachi appeared beside them. He took Kyou's hand, looked at it and said,

"At least it's a clean cut."

Rina looked at him dumbfounded as Kyou started to poke at the blood.

"KYOU! Stop that! Your just gonna make it worse!" Rina shouted.

"But Ri-Ri, it hurts!" Kyou complained.

"Uchiha-san, can you get a bandage please?"

He didn't say anything, but he left the room.

"Kyou, ya know something?"

"What's that, sempai?"

"He was totally che-"she was cut off by Itachi walking back into the room.

"I was what?" he asked as she handed Rina the bandage and wrap.

Rina blushed.

"N-nothing." she stammered, then handed Itachi the bandage.

"Here, Uchiha-san, can you do it please? I can't handle anymore blood." Rina said before walking to the small table at the corner of the room, looking a bit ill. Itachi cleaned off the cut, stuck on the band-aid. Before he could wrap it up, Kyou squealed,

"**OMEGA!** You have Pretty Pretty Princess Band-aids!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but kept the same sullen look on his face.

"Thanks Itachi-sempai!" she blurted out then she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Itachi's eyes got wide again and he backed away from her.

"Never do that again." He said then walked back out of the room.

Rina and Kyou looked at each other and then finished the cleaning.

They walked down the halls talking and playing would you rather, until Kyou said,

"Ri-Chan….Itachi-sempai didn't kiss it better like you do."

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"No…I want Itachi-sempai to, he put on the band-aid. He needs to kiss it better."

"I'll kiss you better!" Rina teased.

Kyouko blushed then took Rina's hand.

"You like Uchiha-san don't you?"

Kyou nodded, then looked away. Rina signed,

"I guess that's it then…we aren't together anymore?"

Kyou nodded silently, still looking away.

"All I can say is that he better be really freakin' goon to you." Rina warned then let go of Kyou's hand and walked down the hall towards Leader-sama's office. Kyou sat down in the hall and started to cry a little when Kisame found her.

"Little girl?" he asked.

Kyou looked up at him then looked away and started to cry harder.

Kisame knelt down beside her and asked,

"What happened little girl?"

"I-Its…all…OVER!" Kyou said in between tears.

"What's all over, what happened?" Kisa asked, trying to pump her for information.

Kyou ignored his question and kept crying. Kisame looked at her like 'wth do I do now?'

"G-go get me Itachi…" Kyou said still sobbing.

"But I don't—"

"GO Get HIM!" Kyou demanded.

Kisame was gone and back faster than you can say 'drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass', or 'she got jungle fever'.

"Itachi-san, you didn't kiss it better!" Kyouko accused,

"And now it's all over! You're a meaner!"

Itachi looked at her with wide eyes and pointed to his chest as if to say 'me?'

"Yes you! You didn't kiss it better and now Rina left me!"

Kisame and Itachi looked at her wide-eyed.

"You and Heiwa-Chan were…were together?" Kisame asked with a look that was nosebleed worthy.

"Not anymore, thanks to Itachi-san!" Kyou wailed.

"Back off Kisame, I got this one." Itachi whispered over his shoulder at Kisa.

Kisame just glared and walked away as Itachi bent down to comfort Kyou.

**meanwhile**

Rina burst through Leader-sama's office in tears. Catching the snoring Pein off guard.

"Leader-sama, I need to talk to you about something!" Rina said as she plopped down in a chair in front of him. He stared at her for a second then nodded for her to continue.

...

...well that's it for now, sorry, more for you l8tr! PLEASE comment and rate!


End file.
